Gakuen Nyotalia Hetalia
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: The Nyotalia meet Hetalia and shortly after their introductions, they're ordered to go to school. Disguised as humans with human names, they face what every high school student faces. DRAMA! Written mainly because I couldn't find other stories like this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The way this story works is that there will be a few sections of the story dedicated to each character. So like the first few chapters would be all about Amelia and Alfred (BUT IT'S NOT! I'm starting with someone else, that was just an example), but that's how it will work. It's going to keep going like that and once I get everyone done, I'll do the cycle again. So it's like a bunch of short stories about each character and they each have more than one. It's a bit hard to explain, but you'll understand after the 16****th**** chapter or so…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nyotalia Axis Powers<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

England blinked, once, twice and then turned around to face the other countries.

"There's people in there." He said blankly. The other nations immediately stopped their quiet chatter between themselves and looked at England as he stood in front of the entrance to the World Conference meeting room.

"What do you mean there's people in there?" America asked, confused. England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he replied sarcastically.

"Oh nothing, it's just code for 'I pissed myself.'" He glared at said country (who chuckled in return) before turning to Germany. "What now?"

Germany cracked open the door and saw a room filled with people. Not just any people, they all seemed to be girls. None of them seemed to notice all of the countries spying at them through the door, and they were all chatting. Though it seemed more like fighting if you looked and listened closely.

"So that is why I say we should try to build a giant vacuum to suck up all of the air pollution throughout the world!" A girl (obviously American) said cheerfully and proudly. She had short light brown/blond hair with two red pins clipped onto her bangs. She wore a brown bomber jacket, unzipped and underneath it showed a bikini top that was decorated with the America flag. She wore a brown skirt, brown cowboy boots and had dark blue eyes that shined with independence and confidence.

"Honestly, where do you come up with these ideas?" Another girl asked with an English accent. She had long blond hair tied up in two skinny pig-tails and wore glasses that covered her dark green (narrow I might add) eyes. She wore a casual grey collared sweater and a dark blue plaid skirt along with knee high socks and black slip on shoes. "They're more stupid than France."

France, having trying to listen in on the conversation through the door along with the other countries, gasped, obviously offended.

"Stupid? What makes you think I'm stupid?" A brown haired woman asked, putting her hand onto her chest in shock. She obviously had a French accent*****. She wore her brown hair in a bun, along with a small tiara and a purple cape around her shoulders. Underneath it, she wore a dark blue suit top and a long white flowing skirt. "At least _I _can cook."

"What? Are you trying to imply something! I can cook just as well as the next person!" The blond shrieked. The American chuckled.

"Unless that next person is China, I don't think so." She said, causing the English girl to change her glare into her direction.

"Are they talking about us?" America asked in a whisper (at least he tried to whisper, he was too used to being loud.)

"Who else is named France and China, you git?" England asked, trying to stop him from talking so they wouldn't be noticed and so he could hear.

"You ass! You never tasted my cooking, aru!" A short and petite Chinese girl yelled. Her short black hair had two buns on both sides of her head and there was two strands framing her face. She wore a Chinese shirt that had the sleeves so long that they covered her hands. She slammed her cloth covered fist on the table and glared at the American, unintentionally looking adorable. "You so immature!"

Next to the Chinese girl, was a blonde (almost bleached colored) girl with hair that went down to her waist. She giggled, her violet eyes twinkling with what _seemed _like innocence.

"China, you're so adorable when you're angry, Da?" She asked, speaking with a thick Russian accent. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her gloved hand and smiled brightly. She was wearing a long pink coat with white fuzz on the collar and the sleeves. In her hair was a pink headband that has a small fluff of white fur and two strings with fur connected at the ends were attached to said fluff of fur. (That made no sense, did it?)

The Chinese girl shivered at the Russian girl's voice and tried to ignore her. Meanwhile, a girl with light brown (and I mean _very _light brown) short pig-tails was sitting in a corner, hugging a white stuffed (or at least it seemed to be stuffed) polar bear doll that had a pink flower near its ear. She had a pleasant smile on her face along with some glasses that rested over her dark blue almost violet eyes. She had a red beret on and a long red coat, white strips and a pattern of red maple leaves.

"Hey, sis! Come here and tell Britain that her cooking does too suck!" The American called over to the girl, who jumped at being called.

"Huh what? Oh yeah, Canada's here too." The English girl mumbled before turned back to the American one. "My cooking does not suck!"

"At least there are some people who will remember me, like America and France." The girl said to her bear with a soft voice. The bear looked up at her with its blank beady eyes.

"Who are you?" It asked with a child-like girly voice. The girl answered immediately, as if used to the question.

"I'm Canada."

The other countries (the ones who were watching secretly) gasped quietly.

"Wait, there's two Canada's?" England asked. He turned to America, as if he knew the reason to this mystery. America shrugged before placing an arm over his brother's shoulder **(A/N: HUGE UsCan fan here. Also a fan of FrUk, too.)**

"Don't look at me; if I had a sister, I think I would know." He said. Canada, who was too busy trying to peek into the room, didn't notice his brother's arm.

The countries continued to watch the girls bicker and yell, and it progressively got worse. So much worse, that the English girl and the French girl were trying to choke each other… literally.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A German voice yelled. England and the others thought it was Germany, until they saw a blond woman stand up and bang both of her hands against the table. Her hair was shorter than Germany's and her eyes were the same color. She wore a long dark green coat with a black tank top underneath and black headphones around her neck. She also wore black combat boots on her feet. "I have had enough of your constant and immature bickering. We will proceed with this meeting and actually try to get things done like we're supposed to instead of having silly chitter chatter. Now, if you have an idea, you will state it clearly and only within the time limit of 8 minutes. If I so much as hear a whisper after your 8 minutes is up, you will be sorry!"

Everyone immediately got quiet and sat back down in their seats, obviously intimidated.

"At least there's one sane person there." Germany muttered.

"Now, does anyone have a question or wish to say anything?" The German girl asked. On the other side of the table, a short girl with brown hair tied in a high pony-tail raised her hand. "Italy, you may go." The girl gave a huge smile before pointing over to the door.

"Does anyone know who those perverts at the door are?" She asked with an Italian accent. Eight pairs of eyes (not including the Italian girl's) looked over at the door and five narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh poo." England muttered.*****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *I'm not gonna bother with actually typing out their accents, it takes too much thought and I'm not good with French accents. Oddly enough, I'm good at all other accents.**

***I have always wanted to hear an English man say 'Oh poo.' **

**Anyways, that's the first chapter. The next one should already be up if you're reading this. The way I work is that when I start a story, I write the first 5 or so chapters and **_**then **_**post the first one on here. That way, my lovely readers don't have to suffer waiting for the next chapter~~~~! … God I sound like France…**

**The eight people who looked over at the door were Germany, Japan, England, France, America, China, Russia and Canada. Those who narrowed their eyes were Germany, Japan, England, France, and China. America, Russia and Canada didn't. I was hoping you could figure it out yourselves but I just felt the need to say this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Japan." The German women stated, and suddenly, a sword was thrown against the door, going right through the wood. It almost touched France's ear, who stepped back, frightened.

A girl with short black hair made into a cute little bob lowered her arm, obviously being the one who threw the sword. She looked Japanese, since she was wearing a light pink kimono covered in flowers.

"Good shot, Japan!" The American girl stated with a wide smile and a thumbs up. The Japanese girl nodded with a small smile.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The German women asked angrily. Germany opened the door fully and entered bravely, the other countries following behind.

"I'm Germany and we are here to hold our World Conference meeting, which is supposed to be happening now." Germany stated confidently. The German girl faltered and stared at the countries blankly.

"Wait… you're Germany?" She asked.

"Yes, that's what I said." The German woman continued to stare blankly until the American girl jumped up.

"Don't tell me that _you're _the actual countries?" She basically yelled.

"Um, yeah." England replied. The American girl turned to the English one and grabbed her arm.

"It's them!" She declared. "I never thought we would meet them!"

"What?" Most of the countries (the male ones of course) asked.

"So which one's America?" The girl asked excitedly, ignoring the confused faces of the others.

America grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"I'm America, the hero! It's nice to know I have a fan." He said.

"She's an American girl, of course she's a fan." England muttered.

"Oh, I'm not just any American girl. I'm America!" The girl, now known as America, said cheerfully.

"Say what?" England and America said bluntly at the same time.

"I suppose I should explain since you probably don't know." The English girl said with a sigh. "Well, for every country, two people are chosen at birth to represent those countries, usually a boy and a girl. So for example, you America," She pointed at the boy America, "are the chosen boy, while the America here," She then put her hand on the girl America's shoulder, "was the chosen girl to represent America. It's the same for every country."

"I always thought that was just a legend or something…" England mumbled.

"No, it's real. Anyways, my name England, but you can call me Rosa so we don't get confused." Rosa said with a smile. "I guess you can call us by our human names for now on. This is Am,"

"I can introduce myself!" Amelia interrupted. "I'm Amelia."

"Yeah, whatever, I just want to get this quick and over with, we have to go soon since they have to start their meeting. So this is Francoise representing France, this is Chunyan representing China, Anya representing Russia, Monica representing Germany, Sakura representing Japan and Alice***** representing Italy." Rosa quickly said, pointing to each country as she said their names, each one either smiling or waving (Monica nodding).

"Um…" The Canadian mumbled.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, and this is Madison or Maddie for short, she represents Canada. Now, we should go since you have to do your meeting. Bye!" And with that, Rosa led all of the other countries out of the door, not wanting to be holding back the other countries from their meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Alice is pronounced ah-LEE-che, FYI. **

**I feel really super bad for making these chapters incredibly short (well, they're short in my opinion.) If anyone is out of character, please tell me, I only watched like… the first 52 episode of Hetalia. I'm a bit new to it, but I already have this crazy addiction to Russia. So Anya and him might be like the main characters. Even as I'm writing this I'm listening to Russia's Marukaite Chikyuu.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well… that was fun." Amelia stated as she and the other countries rested in a different room.

"I feel… so embarrassed." Rosa buried her head in her hands.

"What? Why? You didn't really do anything… except introduce us quickly and then left in a rush. Why was that?" Amelia asked.

"Yea, I wanted to stay!" Alice pouted.

"We were taking up their meeting time. I would feel angry if they were having a meeting in the same place as we were, so why wouldn't they?" Rosa asked, slightly exasperated.

"They didn't look angry… except for the German one, but that's to be expected." Amelia waved it off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monica cried angrily.

"I think she means that Germans are short tempered." Anya said slyly.

"Like you're one to talk! You carry around a shovel everywhere!"

"Are you saying I use my shovel to _attack _people?" Anya asked, clutching her shovel to herself tightly.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you ask the bruise mark on Francoise's head?" Monica stated sarcastically as she motioned to said French girl.

"Yeah, it still hurts you know…" Francoise rubbed her head gently.

"Can we get back to the point!" Rosa yelled. "Next time when we see them, which is hopefully not during a meeting, we can have a normal introduction."

"And hopefully not make a fool of our selves, aru." Chunyan said. Just then, Rosa's phone rang. She took the cell phone out of her sweater pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She answered. She nodded a few times, giving short 'yes's' and 'okays' before hanging up.

"Of course only Rosa would nod through a phone even though they can't see her.*****" Amelia whispered to Francoise who giggled. Rosa put her phone back in her pocket before turning to all of the other girls.

"It's our bosses, they want to see us. Not separately though." She told them.

"I hope it's not another stupid stunt that Amelia did." Sakura muttered.

"What? Stupid stunt? I don't do stupid stunts, most of the things I do are heroic!"

"Let's just go!" Rosa cried, already leaving the room with Monica and Alice following. The other countries quickly followed behind.

By the time they reached the entrance to the place they were told to go, the bumped into the other countries from before.

"O-oh, it's you guys again! Oh um…" Rosa stuttered.

"Sup, what are you guys doing here?" Amelia asked as she waved cheerfully.

"Our bosses called us here. They said they needed to tell us something important." England answered. Rosa suddenly stopped blushing and stuttering out random things as she stood up straight and looked serious.

"Really? So did we. It must be really important for them to call of us."

_**~Later, After the Meeting~**_

"S-school…" Rosa stuttered as she walked out the doors with the other 17 people. "We… have to go to school?"

"What a complete turn of events." England muttered.

"Ve~***** school sounds like fun, right Germany!" Italy asked his tall companion.

"Well, I've never been there. I suppose." He shrugged with his arms crossed.

"I guess it would only make sense since we've never been there." Amelia shrugged.

"They said they wanted us to make human friends." Anya said. "I don't see the point in that since their life spans are a lot shorter than ours. So they'll just die in the end, Da*?" A bit creepy with the way she said it with a smile…

"Maybe we don't have to make friends, if we all stick together, we'll just look like some giant posse." America mentioned helpfully.

"Yea, the weird kind of posse since we're all from different countries and there's only two of each of us." Rosa pouted.

"Aw, cheer up Iggyko! We won't care what other people will think about us. If you feel bad just think this; when they're dead, we'll still be alive and partying like the awesome nations we are!" Amelia cheered.

"That's a bit… rude, aru." China mumbled with a sweat drop.

"I don't think so. It's true, we wouldn't care if they died, Da?" Russia said.

"Well… I didn't say we wouldn't _care… _but that's another way of putting it." Amelia said with a shrug.

"When did they say we were staring again, aru?" Chunyan asked no one in particular.

"Tomorrow." England and Rosa replied.

"What? We won't have enough time to get ready!" Alice declared.

"It's not like we're moving away from our houses." Monica told her. "We just have to… make sure we have school stuff and…" She trailed off, realizing that they really _would _need to get ready.

"They said that they were providing us with that stuff. You really don't listen to these things, do you?" Rosa asked. Monica's eyes twitched as she glared at the English girl.

"Of course I listen… I just… forgot."

"Don't you think we should go home and get some sleep? They did say we have to wake up at 8:00. That's a lot earlier than I usually wake up…" Amelia mumbled.

"Since when did you become responsible?" Rosa asked suspiciously.

"I'm the hero! Of course _I _would be the ones to remind about this stuff!" Rosa rolled her eyes but complied anyway.

"So uh… I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow… at school." The word 'school' sounded so foreign in her mouth. Of course she knew about school, but she always thought that she would never go since she's a country and doesn't have time for the kind of stuff.

"Yea… school…" England muttered, also feeling weird about the word.

With that, the 18 countries (or should I say 9 since they all share a country?) split up and went to their own houses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:*I nod through phones even if that person I'm talking to can't see me, so don't be offended if you do that also.**

***I'm still going to put some parts of their accents in their speech. Like the 'Ve~' for Italy, the 'Da?' for Russia and China's 'Aru.' Mainly because I find all three of those super adorable. I might even add an 'AIYAH!' for China…**

***Just a small note, since the Nyotalia characters aren't in the real anime, we have no idea how they would react to certain things or what their personality is **_**specifically. **_**So I'm trying to make Anya a bit like me and Russia combined. (I BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA! XD) But yeah, Anya is just… awesome. **

**ARRGGGG, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS SO HORRIBLE! But I'm still going to continue it, and yes I bet you're thinking, 'SAY WHAT? THEY'RE GOING TO SCHOOL?' (Did I just blow you away with my awesome mind reading skills? I bet I did, even Prussia would find it awesome.) But yea, they **_**are **_**going to school. I love the idea of Gakuen Hetalia/Nyotalia, so I decided to do just that. The whole next chapter (and the ones after that too) will be told by Anya's point of view…**

…**Ok, maybe not her real P.O.V; it would still be third person, but it will revolve around her and stuff like that.**

**Anyways, DANKE! Review please, and if you start to get bored with this, I don't blame you, like I said before, I feel like this story is horrible. But I'm still writing since It's a four day weekend and I have nothing better to do…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Anya glared at the clothes that were lying on her bed, utterly repulsed. Not only did she have to go to school, but she also had to wear a _uniform. _A damn _UNIFORM!_

"Anya, hurry up! You're friends will be here to pick you up!" Anya's big brother, Ukraine (or Dmytro***** as his human name) called from their downstairs.

'I don't need them to pick me up, I can just walk there…' She thought bitterly, but she got dressed anyways. The uniform was basically just a white shirt with a blue tie and a blue small cape like thing in the back. It came with a normal dark blue skirt that had two white strips going horizontal on the bottom.

"Why is this skirt so small?" She muttered to herself as she looked in a mirror, tugging on the short skirt. Suddenly, a loud honking noise rang through the house, making her jump.

She looked out her window and saw the Allies (female) in a red sports car, Amelia driving. She noticed that Amelia was wearing sunglasses and the same clips in her hair, the only thing that seemed different was that her white shirt was tied up to the waist by a rubber band.

Anya grabbed her school bag that the school sent her and then her trusty shovel before rushing downstairs, saying bye to Dmytro and giving a swift punch in the stomach to Nikita, her younger brother, as he tried to give her a good bye kiss. She will never understand his weird crush on her.

…No, it shouldn't even be a crush. There's no way something like that should be legal.

As she opened her front door, Amelia honked the car again.

"Hurry up you damn communist!" She shouted. "If it weren't for Rosa, I would have left by now!" Anya rolled her eyes before turned around and walking towards the car, wearing the same peaceful look in her eyes.

People describe those eyes as the eyes of the devil, but she always tells them that it's her natural look, that she always has the look in her eyes that screamed, 'I'm cute but I could easily kill you, so don't fuck with me.' Personally, she was quite proud of it.

"Where are the others?" She asked, taking the spot next to Chunyan who, Anya noticed smugly, scooted away a bit.

"You mean the Axis dudes? They said that they were taking their own ride there. That and there was no room in here." Amelia shrugged.

"_That _and Amelia didn't want them in her car or something." Rosa added from the front seat.

"True dat." Amelia said with a blank look as she drove towards their doom-I mean, new school.

"And the Hetalia's?" Anya asked. They all agreed (including the Axis) that they would call the boy countries the Hetalia while they themselves would be Nyotalia. Amelia thought of it as some cool code names for if they were in danger or something. Rosa then promptly hit her in the head at the time.

"They're gonna meet us there. Amelia and America, or Alfred I guess we should call him, practically begged that we all become some giant posse." Rosa answered.

"Well you can't expect us to just not talk to them. They _are _our other halves you know."

"I wouldn't call them other halves, aru." Chunyan said. "That just sounds creepy."

"I agree, we should call them our destined lovers!" Francoise cheered.

"Shut up you bloody frog! They are not our destined lovers!" Rosa cried.

"Oh, so do you know who is? Is it me? Or perhaps Amelia?"

"I don't swing that way, you should know that!"

"So, why are we taking a car?" Anya asked Amelia as she ignored the fight that was practically going over her head.

"Well, I want to try to act as human as possible." Amelia said.

"I don't think that walking to school would seem un-human like. A lot of people do it you know." Rosa said, suddenly ignoring Francoise.

"I know, but all the cool kids drive to school, and of course I, the hero, would drive there also."

"Dear goodness, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone else that is just as self centered as you are."

"I'm not self centered! I'm just a hero!"

"Yeah, you're just as much as a hero as Francoise is a non-pervert."

"I object!" Francoise called from the back.*****

"Look, we're here, aru!" Chunyan suddenly called, hoping to stop an oncoming fight.

Anya looked ahead and sure enough, a school was looming up ahead. It was a bit bigger than she expected, but it would do. Besides, if something went wrong, it would mean that it would be more fun to watch it burn down.

"Anya, you're thinking sadist thoughts again." Rosa stated bluntly as she looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"What? What makes you say that?" She asked innocently.

"You have that same twinkle in your eyes that you get when you plan something horrible." Anya giggled as Amelia found a parking spot in the school parking lot.

"You think too much. I bet you're nervous about our new school." She replied.

"What? I'm not nervous." She stated as they stepped out of the car.

"Then why is your shirt backwards?" Anya pointed at Rosa's shirt smugly, which, sure enough, showed the cape part on the front and the tie on the back. Rosa blushed as she fumbled with the cape.

"W-why didn't you guys tell me anything?" Rosa asked the other three.

"I didn't know." Amelia said defensively with a shrug. Chunyan shrugged, muttering something like, 'I thought you knew, aru.' and Francoise smirked.

"My, I knew the look on your face would look adorable when you found out." She said.

"You knew!" Rosa barely kept her voice below a scream. "Ugh, remind me to kill you later. For now, help me out." The other four girls stood in a circle around Rosa and made their backs face her, giving her privacy to put her arms inside her shirt, twirl it around and fix it right.*** **"Ok, I'm done."

The other girls separated, and turned to face Rosa, who was now wearing her shirt correctly.

"Aw, friendship!" An Italian voice cheered. The girls turned to see Alice, Monica and Sakura standing there waiting for them.

"Whatever, let's go." Rosa walked towards the school, the others following behind her.

"So impatient." Francoise flipped a stand of hair over her shoulder.

"You're still on my death list. So watch it." Was the British reply.

By the time they reached the classroom (which involved many shouts between Rosa and Francoise on the way), the Hetalia group was already there.

"Oh, here are the other new students, we were waiting for you." The teacher, an old man, said. Rosa grumbled something to Amelia that sounded suspiciously like, 'I told you we shouldn't have stopped at McDonalds.'

"Please stand up at the front and introduce yourselves." As the other 9 walked to the front, the students all stared at them in pure shock. They've never gotten 18 new students in a day, heck, they don't even think that they've have that many during one full school year. They were also shocked to see that half of them looked like the other half, just different genders. Did they all have twins or something?

To get the whole introduction over quickly, the teacher instructed them to say their names and find a seat. There was already 18 empty seats (principle's orders) scattered around the room, so as the others were saying their names, Anya was debating on which one to choose.

"My name is Alfred, the her-oof!" England elbowed America.

"I'm Arthur, nice to meet you."

"Francis Bonnefoy, such a pleasure." Cue quiet squealing.

"Yao, aru."

"Matthew, Alfred's twin brother."

"Ludwig."

"Kiku."

"Ve~! Feliciano!"

"Ivan." Anya was still looking for a seat by the time it was her turn, so she didn't say anything. That is until Ivan, who was standing next to her, elbowed her, causing her to jump a bit.

"Anya." She said shortly before continuing to look for a seat.

"Alice~!"

"Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Monica." She gave a short nod.

"Madison, or Maddie for short."

"Chunyan, aru!" Chunyan smiled brightly.

"Francoise, pleasure to meet you." She winked at the boys, causing most of them to blush and Rosa to roll her eyes.

"Rosa, glad to be here."

"I'm Amelia, Maddie's heroic older twin!"

The students were still shocked, and were even more so when they noticed that all of them had different accents. When they finished, the Hetalia/Nyotalia crew scattered around the classroom and found a seat.

Anya, having not being able to find a good seat, followed Chunyan and took a seat next to her. She didn't really pay attention for the rest of the day, that is until they got to world history, where things got good.

"So, who can tell me when China gained independence?" Their teacher, an old woman who looked strict as can be, said. Chunyan, Anya noticed, perked up from her spot and raised her hand, but the teacher called on another girl.

This girl had dark brown/red hair and piercing green eyes. She was in the middle of filing her nails until she raised her hand to answer the question.

"1948." She answered with confidence as if she knew she was right.

"Actually, it was 1949, October 1st." Chunyan corrected. There was silence for a while, where everyone stared at her in shock. Everyone except the red haired girl, who was glaring.

"Good job Chunyan, that's correct." Chunyan smiled, relieved that she didn't do anything wrong. Anya smiled at the red haired girl's face, which showed pure hatred. She loved drama.

"Now, when did Germany attack Russia?" Anya frowned, knowing what was going to happen. "Monica?"

"During World War 1, after Russia _backed out _of the war." She sent a smirk to Anya, who in return, rolled her eyes.

"What year did Russia become communist?" Anya raised her hand patiently, but again, the red haired girl got called on first.

"1910." Was her short answer.

"Wrong. It was 1917." Anya said bluntly, not caring if she sounded rude and also trying her best not to smile when the girl glared at her even harder than she did at Chunyan.

"Damn commies." She heard Amelia mutter somewhere in the classroom, causing her to giggle a little.

"Now, true or false? Hiroshima was one of the cities that got attacked in WW2." Some kid didn't even bother to raise their hand and instead shouted out the answer.

"There was no bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Chuck Norris just lost his temper*****." Most of the students in the class laughed, and Anya gave an amused smile.

'How I love Chuck Norris jokes.' She thought.

"Detention Samuels. Yes Kiku?"

"True."

The rest of world history was spent with each country answering questions that involved themselves. The students were getting a bit suspicious about them all knowing everything, but didn't bother to ask them. Then, it was time for lunch.

'Finally.' Anya thought as she got up from her seat. 'I can't take sitting in a chair for that long.'

"Hey Anya, let's go, the Hetalia group is already there!" Rosa called from the classroom door as Anya grabbed her shovel. She made sure to hide it from the teachers so they wouldn't take it. She don't know what she would do if it was gone.

"Coming." Anya walked towards the other countries and was just about to make their way to lunch when a voice suddenly stopped them.

"So, you guys are the new students?" All 9 of them turned around to see the red haired girl from the classroom.

"Yes, half of them at least." Rosa said blankly. Anya couldn't tell if she didn't like this girl or not from the tone she was using, but she didn't care; she couldn't control Rosa's feelings… unless she wanted to.

"Do you think you know everything about your country just because you were born there?" Anya was a bit surprised at how forward this girl was, but didn't show it.

"We don't think we know everything about our country just because we were born there, we _do _know everything about our country because we _were_ born there." Anya said, wearing that ever present 'kind' smile on her face. In truth, she was thinking about the horrible things she would do to this girl if she stepped out of line.

"Well don't act so smart next time. I'm the top student in class and I intend to keep it like that." The girl crossed her arms and glared at all of them, daring them to say anything. Anya, of course, accepted the dare with open arms and a wide smile.

"You don't seem to be so smart with the way you answered the questions wrong, Da?" She barely acknowledged the crowd that was forming around them, but she definitely noticed the Hetalia group watching.

'I thought Rosa said they were at lunch.' She briefly thought before turning her attention back to the ginger, whose glare could scare any human being.

But we all know that Anya and the others aren't human beings.

"Just stop being a bunch of know-it-alls. This school belongs to me, and I'll do anything it takes to make you understand that." Anya, still wearing the same look on her face, just having her eyes narrowed a little, fingered the shovel she held behind her back. It was a bad (and I say 'bad' because her friends kept telling her to do that so she wouldn't intimidate anyone.) habit of hers that she's had for a while.

Rosa and Chunyan, having noticed this movement, quickly grabbed Anya's arms and led her away, fearing that they would get sued if Anya did anything… again. The Nyotalia girls quickly went over to the Hetalia group and made Anya lean against a wall.

"Calm down, you don't need to hurt anyone." Rosa said as she tried to pry the shovel from her hands.

"Let go." Anya said, still smiling. She knew she was scaring her friends, but she was still angry at that ('soulless ginger ass bitch' as Anya would describe her) girl who was trying to tell her what to do. She just hopes that the girl didn't have any trace of Russian in her, that way she wouldn't feel bad once she beats her into pieces.

…Then again, she might not care even if she was _completely _Russian.

Rosa stepped back, noticing the purple aura surrounding Anya and then turned to the others.

"It's best if we leave her alone, she'll get over it eventually." She told the Hetalia's. "In the mean time, let's go to lunch." They made their way to lunch again, Anya clutching her shovel tightly as she imagined a certain ginger haired girl getting attacked by sharks and then covered in acid.

They finally made it to the cafeteria, all of them hungry. Amelia and Alfred quickly went over to the food to get a hamburger and a hot dog, both dragging their respective twins.

"How are they not fat?" Arthur muttered as he watched the two Americans pile their plates with meat and bread foods.

"Anorexic probably." Rosa shrugged, finding a place to sit.

Once they found a place to sit (and the Americans and Canadians came back with piles of foods), they chatted for a while. That is, until Amelia brought up something.

"We should totally have a party." Everyone stared at her, suddenly quiet (Everyone as in, at their table, not the cafeteria).

"In school?" Rosa asked expressionlessly. Amelia brightened as she looked at Rosa with a huge smile.

"Yeah!" She said as if Rosa was the one who had the idea for a party in the first place. Rosa, in return, face palmed.

"How would we have a party in school?" Kiku asked.

"Well… we could do it after school hours." Alfred suggested.

"Yea, and that way, we can have a bonfire when it's dark!" Amelia cheered.

"I do like fires." Anya shrugged. She was now calm enough to not continuously think horrible thoughts about the ginger, but she still hand her hand on her shovel.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Alfred said, high fiving Amelia.

"It sounds like fun, ve~!" Feliciano said, Alice nodding in agreement since her mouth was full of pizza.

"How do you know we won't get in trouble, aru?" Yao asked.

"I think Anya and Ivan can make sure of that." Amelia shrugged as she looked at the two Russians with a smile. They stared vacantly at her in return.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"Oh come on, you guys have a shovel and a sink pipe! I'm sure you can make sure no teachers bother us."

"I'm not gonna hit a teacher unless they get on my nerves." Anya said.

"Then imagine that ginger girl's face on the teachers."

"I'm in." Was the immediate reply.

"What about you Ivan?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. It will be fun." Ivan shrugged with a smile.

The rest of the school day was planning out the party and handing out flyers to students (Amelia and Alfred's orders of course). Anya thought it was a bad idea considering that Ginger (she doesn't know her name, so she's calling her Ginger) might get a hold of one and come to the party, either crashing it or just making Anya have a horrible time.

Finally, it was time to go home, where she would change into her usual pink coat and just wait until it was time to leave for the party.

"How was the first day of school?" Dmytro asked.

"Alright." Was her blunt reply. She doesn't know why, but whenever she's around her brothers, she always acts differently than when she's with her friends.

"Big sister! You're home. And might I say that uniform looks absolutely sexy on you." Anya cringed at her brother's voice.

"Don't come any closer Nikita. I'm armed." She tightly held on to her shovel as she eyed her brother who was standing near the kitchen, grinning at her.

"A shovel will do nothing to hinder my love for you." And with that, Nikita started walking slowly towards her, ultimately creeping out his sister and causing her to bang him on the head with the shovel.

"I'm going out tonight." She told Dmytro once Nikita was out cold on the floor. She stepped over his body and sat down next to Dmytro on the couch.

"Where?"

"Party after school on the school grounds." She didn't bother to lie, considering her brother would let her go anyways.

"Oh ok." See.

Anya, finding it a waste of time to just sit there, got up and went into her room. She looked the door behind her incase Nikita tried to break in and changed into her pink coat. She was already wearing her usual pink fluffy headband at school, so she didn't need to put that on.

She set her shovel by her bed and lay down, hoping to get a short nap in before it was time for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:*I chose the name Dmytro for Ukraine because it means 'earth lover' in their language.**

***The way the car is set up is that Amelia is driving, Rosa is in the passenger seat, Chunyan and Anya are sitting in the back and Francoise is sitting in the back back. It's like three row seats. And I'm not good with cars so I decided to not really name the brand of which car it is. I seriously don't know what boys see in cars.**

***That is a total girl moment that I only imagined to see in movies and stuff. The idea came to me while I was in the bathroom, weird right?**

***I took a break from writing this chapter and decided to listen to Chuck Norris jokes because they always make me laugh. I saw this particular one and couldn't help it, so I put it on here.**

**WOOHOO CHAPTER 4! I'm just as awesome as Prussia when it comes to updating chapters. **

**Except for my other stories on my account. The reason I'm not updating on those is because all of those stories were saved on a different computer. I'm stuck using my dad's computer (which doesn't have those stories saved on it) until I can get that other computer fixed. It just needs a new cord because the one it has now is melting or something and it could catch on fire if I have it on.**

…**So yeah… my family is bad with technology.**

**Anyways, I'm thinking about having a talent show where all of the countries sing a song. Some are gonna do duets and others are doing solos. I already chose a song for some of them, not a lot.**

**Mattie and Maddie are doing a duet. Their song is 'Canadian Please'. It's an awesome song.**

**For Anya, I'm doing 'Pupsik', which is a Russian song sung by Tina Karol. Oddly enough, Tina looks a little bit like Anya. (Pupsik is now one of my favorite songs too.)**

**For Amelia (ironically enough) I'm choosing 'Party in the USA'. I feel so lame for doing that…**

**For Francis, I **_**want **_**to do 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' but I won't. Unless I absolutely can't find another song for him, then I will choose that song just for a laugh. Either that or make him do some French duet with Francoise.**

**For Alfred, I'm planning on 'Hey, Soul Sister' but I'm not completely sure. I just love that song and I think it would be really sweet if Alfred sang that… I don't know why though…**

**For the other countries, can you (lovely, adorable, awesome, great, cool, sweet) readers please leave a review pitching a suggestion? If you have a song idea, then I will search up the song if I don't know it and debate on if I should use is.**

**No ideas for Amelia, Anya or the Canadians please, because I'm already 100% sure that I'm going to use the songs that I listed for them before.**

**Anyways, Ja ne~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5, the main event you've all been waiting for; the awesome after school party! The only reason I did the whole party thing was because I was bored. It's more like a filler kind of thing.**

**But anyways, about what I said in the last chapter's Author Note, I change my mind about Amelia's song for the talent show. I decided that I'm going to make her do a duet with Alfred and they're gonna sing 'Kids of America'. Heh, cool right? **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

"Do you always wear that coat?" Was the first question that Amelia asked Anya when she arrived at the party.

She arrived a bit later than others considering her brother tried many times to stalk her on her way there. She finally had enough and called Dmytro to come pick him up and take him home.

She was quiet happy that no one pointed out she was late, but to hear that random question thrown at you (and from somebody who's known you for a few decades) would probably make you be taken aback also.

"Um… mostly, yes." She answered a bit hesitatingly. She was just setting down her shovel in a safe place when Amelia came up to her.

"Why? It's not that cold here. You're not in Russia anymore, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that." She was annoyed at the rather stupid question but didn't really show it.

"Guys, come on!" Rosa called from the pool side. Apparently they decided to use the school pool as the party place, so everyone (and it also turns out that a lot of people came) either brought their own swimsuit or wore the school's swimsuit.

"Oh yeah, did you bring a swimsuit?" Amelia asked her as they walked towards the pool.

"I'm Russian, of course not. I don't even own one."

"Oh yeah. You can wear the school swimsuit then."

"Um… no thanks."

"Why, you're not going swimming?"

"You're not going swimming?" Rosa repeated once they sat down next to her. It was a bit hard to hear her due to the screaming and splashing coming from the pool. Most of the noise, though, was coming from both of the Italians.

"No."

"Wait… do you know how to swim?" Amelia asked. Anya blinked as she stared ahead, not bothering to answer.

"I don't think she does." Rosa said blankly.

"Like I said, I'm Russian. Do you think we swam in pools all day?"

"Well then, we're gonna teach you!" Amelia cheered as she suddenly stood up.

"You're gonna teach who what?" Alfred suddenly appeared, Arthur behind him. Both were wearing swimming trunks and Alfred was holding a plastic cup filled with some kind of beverage.

"We're gonna teach Anya how to swim!"

'Da Amelia, just shout it out to the world why don't you?' Anya thought as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know how to swim?" Ivan suddenly appeared also, almost causing Anya to jump. But she knew better and stood still.

"You do?" She retorted skeptically.

"Of course I do." She didn't even want to ask how.

"Come on, let's go get you a swimsuit!" Amelia grabbed Anya's arm and led her towards the girl's locker room for the pool which held spare swimsuits.

"W-what?" Anya stuttered out as Rosa, Alfred, Arthur and Ivan followed. Amelia pushed her into towards the door, causing her to crash into it and go in the room. She's lucky the door was the kind that just swings open without a doorknob or else she would have broken her nose.

"Don't come out until you've found one that fits."

"I'm gonna kill you!" She replied cheerfully to Amelia through the door.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up."

Anya looked around, finding only lockers and wooden benches. After a few seconds, she finally spotted a door that was labeled 'Swimsuits'.

'Might as well get this over with.' She walked towards the door and went inside, only to find about 30 or so swimsuits hung up on the walls, all different sizes.

She searched for one that seemed to be close to her size and finally found one that looked suitable. She grabbed it off the wall and changed into it. She had some difficulty at first, since it was her first time putting one on, but finally got it.

…Only to find that it didn't fit.

"I feel like it's squeezing my insides." She gasped out softly before taking it off and looking for another one. After many attempts of trying them on, she finally found one that seemed good enough and stepped out of the locker room, where the others from before were still waiting.

"Finally what took so…" Amelia trailed off as she stared at Anya.

"…what?" She asked, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Oh… nothing. It's just… you always wore that coat so I never knew what breast size you were. I guess being the largest nation in the world does come in handy." Amelia shrugged nonchalantly.

Anya's eye twitched as she stared at the American and then looked down. She never really considered herself big in the chest area, but then again, compared to Amelia and Rosa, she did look more… grown.

"But really? What took so long!" Amelia asked.

"None of them could fit well. They were all too tight. Even this one kind of feels tight, but it was the best I could find since it's the biggest one. Though it is a bit baggy in the waist area." She mumbled the last part.

"W-what?" Rosa and Amelia asked in unison. It wasn't until now did Anya realize that Rosa and Amelia seemed to be the only ones talking. When she looked at the other three guys, she noticed Alfred's nose was bleeding, Arthur was looking away with a blush and Ivan was just staring with that same child-like smile.

"That… damn! How big _are _you?" Amelia asked, finally getting her voice. Anya shrugged, looking away, but soon a question came to mind.

"Where's Chunyan?" She asked, grinning.

"Oh, over there talking to Sakura." Rosa pointed to the other side of the pool. Anya looked over and, sure enough, there was Chunyan, wearing a frilly one piece swimsuit decorated with dark purple flowers, and talking to Sakura who looked a bit uncomfortable in the school swimsuit.

"I'm gonna go see her." Anya said, still grinning, before walking away from the others and towards her favorite little Chinese girl.

Before she could actually reach her destination though, a certain person blocked her path.

"So… it's you." Ginger girl said, staring at Anya with an annoyed look. "I'm surprised you came."

"I'm one of the people hosting this party." Anya smiled, telling herself not to go grab her shovel and then shove it down this girl's throat. "I didn't expect you to come since I thought only the cool people would come. But I guess you must be one of their dogs or something, Da?"

Ginger looked highly offended at the comment, but ignored it and grinned slyly.

"Actually, the body guard let me in."

"Body guard?" Anya asked blankly. Amelia would have told her that they got body guards.

"Yeah, you know, that tall handsome Russian guy. What was his name, Ivan? Anyways, he let me in, saying someone as pretty as me shouldn't miss out on something like this."

Ah yes, she remembered now. Amelia asked her and Ivan if they could make sure no teachers got in the way. Since she was late, Ivan was probably the only one and let Ginger in. Anya was about 95% sure that Ivan knew she didn't like Ginger, and let her in on purpose just to annoy her.

'That ublyudok*' She cursed silently.

Ginger put her hand to her chest and then stared at Anya, only to widen her eyes. "Oh, so you're a dairy queen?"

Anya was a bit confused at first, but then noticed that Ginger was staring her chest, and followed her gaze. She then looked at Ginger, and noticed she was rather flat chested.

"Jealous, Da?" Ginger's eye twitched, but otherwise, she had a forced polite smile on her face.

"No, of course not. Must be a pain for your back."

"No, actually, I've never had any back problems." The two continued to smile at each other, Ginger's being forced and strained while Anya's seemed more genuine. But you know, looks can really be deceiving.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for that Russian guy again. You know, to thank him for the compliment." She grinned slyly at Anya, only getting a blank look in return.

…Was she trying to make her jealous?

…

If it wasn't for the girl standing in front of her right now, she would be on the floor laughing her ass of right now.

"…Well… good luck with that." She said, still wearing the same blank face and forcing herself not to smile. Ginger, still smiling like a witch, left and started heading towards Ivan, who was busying creeping out Yao. Anya, having seen that, suddenly remembered her task from earlier and went towards Chunyan again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:*'Ublyudok' means 'Bastard' in Russian.**

**Arg, another short chapter? Cheesus Crust I suck at this. I was actually debating on whether or not if I should stop it here, but oh well.**

**And about Anya's big breasts, I always thought that she would be big breasted since she's the biggest nation. Same thing with the Hetalia's except you know… it's down there…**

**But then again, Ukraine got some big knockers there too…**

**Anyways, the next chapter will involve the Bonfire that Amelia suggested in the last chapter. Since there's no beach at the school, they're gonna do it on the school's running track, which is just as sandy as a beach. Oh, and they're also gonna play truth or dare, AWESOME RIGHT!**

**Well, Ciao for now! (I just noticed that I do almost all of my goodbye's in different languages…)**


End file.
